1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vertical machining center adapted for use in the production mechanical components, and more particularly to a vertical machining center for incorporation in the versatile system intended for the production of a variety of components in small quantity.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is generally known that the machining center is the most important in the numerical control (NC) machine tools. However, the conventional machining centers are generally large, thereby occupying a large space. As a matter of course the large size reflects in the price. When several machining centers are systematized into a production line the site allows of no room for the conveyors of appropriate size. The conveyors of limited sizes have a limited performance. After all to achieve the full automatic versatile system in an unmanned factory a large space must be prepared for accommodating the large-sized system. In the light of the recent high prices of land a large investment will be required, which is nowadays a bottleneck to the development of versatile manufacturing systems.